Keyboards and Writer's Block II
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: Five years have passed since the craziness that took place the moment Kid decided he wanted to become an author. He has since started a new book, a new book that would be finished by now if it weren't for a little girl named Kiseki. Part 2 of KaWB.
1. Deja Vu

**I'm back, peoples! New year, new Keyboards and Writer's block! Yep, I'm bringing it back for a second story! I'm really hoping you guys are excited, because I am!**

**Soooo much has happened since I ended KaWB... I got curtains in my room now for one... I got this awesome hat with stripes on it... um... I got uh... um... my skateboard fixed... um... Man my life is boring...**

**Well, truth be told, the reason why I haven't been uploading more stories or even updating my wintertime fanfic COLD is because I started an original work called Hylo: Arachnid, which is a really hard story to explain. If you want to check it out, I got the first few chaps up on fictionpress. I'm using a different name on there since I'm trying to be all mysterious so I can get more readers, it's NagekuShosetsuka... The whole mysterious thing? Yeaaah it's not working... I might just change it to Symmetricalist soon.**

**Well, I'm on this enormous writer's block right now, so I decided "Eh, why not just start writing part 2 of KaWB until I get more ideas?" And so that is what I'm doing.**

**If you have never read KaWB 1, you might wanna, just so you don't get confused or anything...**

**And now, I present to you, after months and months of waiting...**

_**~8*Keyboards and Writer's Block 2:*8~**_

_**~8*I haven't come up with a good subtitle yet*8~**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**Deja Vu**_

_"Life and Death. When I think of those two things, I think of the flowers, the flowers on the cherry blossom tree outside to be exact, the beautiful tree that has adorned the backyard for years now. When we moved in it was just a small sapling, I remember Dad wanted to get rid of it because he wanted to put a playground there. But I screamed and cried and did everything in my power to stop him from cutting it down."_

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Kid sat back in his desk chair and observed the words before him over and over, ensuring that there were no mistakes before he continued, "Writing is much easier once you get the hang of it, my next novel shall be absolute brilliance, even better than the last five…" He leaned into the desk again and placed his hands upon the beautiful, perfectly symmetrical keyboard in front of him and prepared to continue his masterpiece…

_"It's bigger now, but it would be dead had I not intervened with my father's decision. Nineteen years have passed and it's big and beautiful. And its flowers…"_

"BAP!"

The sudden noise of something small and soft hitting his bedroom door startled him a bit, and he turned around quickly, his eyes scanning the room. The door was closed, so whatever it was obviously hit from the outside. After a few seconds of continued silence, he resumed his writing and totally forgot about the sound…

_"And its flowers, they're gorgeous. They're pink as the clouds in the sky at sunset, and light enough to float through the air gracefully on a windy day. Those little cherry blossoms…"_

"BAP!"

There it was again.

"Who's throwing things at my door?!" He yelled, not so much that it would startle whoever was there, but just enough for them to hear it loud and clear.

There was no response for a moment, so he ignored it yet again and continued.

Or, at least, he _tried _to continue as the repetitive "Bap" noise had now become relentless, making itself impossible to ignore.

Kid groaned and angrily got up from his chair. Never could he have a single moment of peace during writing, _never._

He reached the door and opened it to reveal a little girl with big blue eyes and brown pigtails, holding a stuffed rabbit, and duct tape was covering her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak.

"Mmmmie! Mmrmm mrm mrm!" She mumbled, trying her hardest to explain what happened to her despite the silver tape covering her mouth.

"Kiseki, why is there duct tape on your mouth… Again?" He didn't seem too alarmed by this; after all, it happened on a weekly basis now. He didn't actually expect her to answer, but she gave him a "mouthless" grin that told him it was something she absolutely did on purpose to get her Daddy's attention.

He sighed, a slight smile coming onto his face as she reached out her tiny fingers and grabbed his much larger hand, waiting for him to lead the way to the bathroom so that he could get the tape off safely.

"Yeah, I know the drill…"

/\/\/\8*8*8*8/\/\/\

After a few minutes of peeling the tape off bit by bit and consistently dabbing the adhesive area with a mixture of alcohol and water, the tape was finally off of the adorable little girl's mouth, and she could finally talk again.

"I thought I told you to stop doing this, Kiseki. You're not going to have any lips left if you keep duct taping your mouth every single time that I'm too busy to play with you."

"But… you said we could play today when you were done working. You are done working now, right?" She asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes in existence and a slight quivering lip to break him down even more.

"Kiseki, I'm very busy today, I started a new book and…"

"Pweeease, daddy?" She put her hands in a prayer formation and somehow her eyes got even bigger. He should have known that there was no arguing with a five year old girl, no matter what he said, she'd find a way to make him putty in her hands.

"I… I guess I'm done working for now…"

"Yay!" She grabbed onto his cheeks with her hands and gave him a big kiss right in the middle of his forehead. She jumped off the toilet seat and ran towards the door, opening it up with a quick swift of her hand, and ran out into the hallway.

"Come, daddy! I have a new game I want to show you!" He followed her as she ran down the stairs into the living room. He just about had a heart attack the moment he laid eyes on the place, which was a feeling he knew all too well since Kiseki learned how to walk…

"Wha… What did you…" Every single one of the toys from her bedroom was sprawled across the living room floor. There were toy monkeys hanging from the ceiling fans, Play-Doh smooshed onto the walls, barbies dolls stuffed in the couch cushions, and a small note on the coffee table that read,

_Went to do some errands, be back in an hour,_

_Liz_

"Your mother seriously left you alone in the living room and didn't bother telling me?!" He held the note in his hand, furious that Liz would actually leave the Princess of Destruction alone without warning him to keep an eye on her.

"Well she didn't want to interrupt you so she told me to give you that note after she left."

"Then why didn't you!?"

"I was busy trying to find the duct tape so I could get your attention." He facepalmed himself before scrunching the letter up into his fist and showing his teeth in anger.

"Listen… The game we're going to play today is called clean up the living room or else no TV for a week." Kiseki gave him a serious look for a moment. There was a long, breathless pause… And then she started screaming…

"No! I need TV to live! Please! I need my TV!I need my favorite show to survive! I need the R Brothers to survive! DADDY! BE FAIR!"

"Kiseki quit screaming or else the game is clean up the living room and you don't get TV whether you do or not!" She stopped screaming and looked at him again, this time with a little more compliance.

"You'll help Kiseki clean up, right Daddy?"

"Yes, Kiseki, I will help you clean."

"And does Kiseki get ice cream if she does a good job?"

"We'll see." She stared at him again, not moving a single muscle.

"Um… Does Kiseki get a brownie if she does a good job?"

"If Kiseki would do anything besides just stand there you'd get a lot of stuff, but here you are, wasting time, not getting any brownies or…" Kiseki suddenly turned into a bolt of lightning, flying around the room at extreme speeds, cleaning everything within a matter of minutes and getting all the toys out of sight and placing them neatly inside her room. She was finished before Kid could even finish his sentence, or even remember what he was talking about to begin with.

"Does Kiseki get a brownie now?!" Now_ he_ was the one speechless. Kiseki really did love her brownies.

"Well, let's see if you really did get everything picked up first." He began walking around the living room, inspecting every single nook and cranny, ensuring, double ensuring, triple ensuring, and quadruple ensuring that she really did clean everything in that short amount of time. And he was genuinely impressed with the fact that she did. In fact, the living room looked _better _than it did _before _she ransacked it.

"Did Kiseki do a good job? Did she did she did she didshedidshedidshedidshe?"

"Yep, looks like you did." He placed his hands on his hips, taking pride in Kiseki's attention to detail. He knew that came from him, even if Kiseki wasn't his biological daughter, "You know what you get now?"

"A brownie!? Ice cream?!"

"Nope."

"Huh?" She looked extremely upset by his still refusal to give her what she clearly deserved at this point, upset and confused, and hurt too.

"You get ice cream on_ top_ of a brownie."

"Yay! I love you daddy!" She jumped up into his arms and gave him a giant hug around his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could to show her appreciation.

"I love you too, Kiseki…"

_'And I'm gonna love the look on your mother's face when she finds out she has to deal with her sugar high daughter while I'm working…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aw, that seems kinda mean...<em>**

**_Eh, it was funny so I kept it._**

**_So, did you like it? I hope you liked it, because I'm just so excited to finally be starting this series again! I got great inspiration for original works while writing KaWB, and I enjoyed it a lot too, it was really fun doing a long term fanfic. When it ended I was both relieved and sad, relieved that I no longer felt like I had to sit up all night and think of new ideas, and sad that my adventure with Kid was over..._**

**_But now it's back!_**

**_And before you ask, yes, I'm bringing Simon back too ;) I have no clue if you were going to ask that or not but oh well._**

**_If you've never read KaWB, or never finished it, you're gonna be super duper confuzzled. If so, here's a few major things that happened in the first story that have already been pointed at in this one._**

**_Kiseki is Liz's daughter, and Kid's adopted daughter._**

**_Kid is now a writer_**

**_and as a random tidbit of information, the book Kid was writing was actually the beginning of my original work, Hylo: Arachnid. Throughout the story he'll be writing my book, mostly because my brain is too fried to make him write anything else._**

**_That's all you gotta know for now! Chapter 2 will be out whenever my brain recovers from me walking into that door just now... Wow I want a bagel..._**

**_See ya real soon!_**

**_-The Symmetricalist_**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Kid

**I like where this story is going, it might end up being more comedic than the last!**

**Comedy is the one thing I thrive on. The feels come out of nowhere, honestly...**

**Btw, I'm changing the rating to T only because there's quite a few mentions of Sex, mostly in this chapter (No actual lemons, okay?) and I don't want to get in trouble. That and the whole cursing thing... yeah.**

**Before we start, I wanna thank the first reviewer on this story! Thank you, RollingGirl! And to all others whom have ever reviewed on any works of mine, thanks! Your feedback is what keeps me moving!**

**I also wanna thank TotalGamer98 for sticking with me since part 1! SoulPonies forever!**

**She's a totally awesome writer, so you should go check out her fics too when you're done here, okay?**

**Here is chapter 2 of KaWBII, fresh from somewhere in my computer!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Curiosity Killed the Kid**

* * *

><p>Kid sat back down at his laptop in the bedroom, preparing to finish where he started off. Liz had come back home since the disaster in the kitchen, and, upon realizing that Kiseki was full of sugar and totally hyped up, was forced into at least an hour of horseplay until she calmed down.<p>

But just as Kid was about to begin writing his latest masterpiece, again, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Daddy I have something to ask you!"

"What is it?" There was a short pause, and then she continued.

"What is sex?"

Kid's eyes went wide and he rushed to the door to reveal the little girl who was asking him a question that he wasn't expecting her to ask for at least two more years.

_'She's five! Why is she asking me about sex?!'_

"Where the hell did you hear that word from!?"

"You _cuuusssed."_

"Kiseki, I'm serious. Where did you hear that word from?"

"I was on the internet and…" Kid facepalmed the very moment she said "I was on the Internet." Nothing good _ever _begins with "I was on the internet."

"…I started reading this spongebob book and…"

"Wait, what?"

"I was reading a spongebob book and it said sex in it."

_'Damn it, this is Patty's fault for introducing Kiseki to fanfiction… My daughter is either going to wind up traumatized by sponges or oddly attracted to them.'_

He got down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to hide his embarrassment as he contemplated getting it over with and telling her everything she may or may not understand, or telling her she can't go on the computer anymore and that she'd find out what that word meant later on in life.

But first he had to find out what context the word was in. If they were talking about _gender _in the story, then everything would be fine and he could just tell her_ that_ meaning. If not, he'd probably pass out.

"Dear, what was going on in the story when that word was mentioned?"

"Spongebob had finally gotten his boating license and he was reading it and it said Sex, and then two dots, and then it said female and people started calling him a girl so he had to get it changed." Phew, it looked like Kid's job was gonna be a lot easier than he thought.

"Okay, Sex is a way of saying whether you're male or female. Just like when someone asks for your age, you'd reply with five, if someone asked for your sex, you'd reply with female."

"Oh. Okay. And one more question."

"Alright, ask away." His mind had already been cleared of all danger, so he figured she'd probably ask him what male or female means, and he'd simply reply with-

"What's a threesome?" His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor. Did she seriously just ask him what a threesome was?

"Go… Go ask your mother, please…" He covered his eyes with his hands, extremely uncomfortable with the question his adopted daughter was asking.

"I did and she said to ask you because you know more about that kind of stuff."

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_

"Your mother said that I know more about _threesomes _than she does?"

"Well, she said you're just sort of smart that way."

_'What the hell is Liz teaching our daughter?!'_

'ELIZABETH DEATH! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mommy also said she'd not going to respond to your yelling and screaming anymore because it's rude and incinerated."

"Do you mean rude and inconsiderate?"

"Yeah that one."

"LIZ!" He ignored Kiseki's response and got up from his place on the ground, running towards the stairs as fast as he could.

"Can you please stop yelling?" Liz met him at the bottom of the staircase, seemingly unaware of the situation at hand.

"Can you please not tell our daughter that I am knowledgeable in _threesomes?"_ There was a pause, a smirk, and then a giggle, and then finally a roar of laughter, all emanating from a woman who either couldn't _see t_he seriousness of the situation, or just didn't care.

"Come on, babe, I thought you'd take that as a compliment!"

"Not when it's coming from our five year old daughter!"

"She doesn't know what it means, Kid. Just tell her it's when three people get together and have fun."

"Yes, and then on her first day of school we'll be getting a letter from her teacher saying that Kiseki acted inappropriately by asking two classmates to have a threesome with her." Liz started laughing again, totally ignoring how stern Kid was being about this.

"Elizabeth! Really, must you pretend like it's nothing? Aren't you even curious as to where she learned the word in the first place?"

"Kid, you do realize that a threesome doesn't _always _involve sex, right?"

"In this day and age it's mostly commonly used to refer to sex, so no."

"Alright, alright, I'll help you explain to her that it can sometimes be an okay word but most of the time it's not."

"Daddy! Mommy! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Come downstairs and Daddy will make you some oatmeal."

"YAAAY!" Kiseki came zooming down the stairs faster than lightning, jumping onto Kid's back like a flying squirrel.

"Why do you always volunteer me for everything?"

"Because you're a good Daddy…" Liz gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and then one on the other cheek as well so that he didn't feel odd about it, and then simply because she loved him, she placed a perfectly centered one right upon his lips.

"Ew! You guys are icky!" She pouted as she hit her Dad's head with her fist to make him pull away.

"I thought only boys saw kissing as icky." Liz replied, confused by her daughter's actions.

"Kiseki is one of a kind."

"Just like you." Liz gave him one more kiss before leaving him alone and going upstairs. Kid gave out a sigh, becoming just a tad bit saddened by those words.

As was already mentioned, Kiseki isn't Kid's real daughter. She's Brad's daughter, Liz's ex-boyfriend. The jerk wanted nothing to do with a child, so Kid stepped into the shoes that he had left behind.

But Kiseki didn't _know _that she wasn't really his daughter. Kid was her Dad, Liz was her Mom, that was it, no one else was involved in their family, except for Auntie Patty, who still insists upon calling Kiseki her little sister since Niece just sounds so _boring, _and Crona, whom she doesn't really know what to call him since he's not married to Patty and he's not really related to anybody. Plus, Uncle sounds like an old guys name to her, and Crona was too cute to be considered old.

There were the others too, of course. There was Maka and Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and of course Grandpa Death, all were a part of Kiseki's big family. But Mommy and Daddy would always be number one for her, especially since she was quite the Daddy's girl.

Still though, even though Kiseki had only ever known Kid as her Dad, he knew that someday, she'd find out the truth. She'd find out that Reapers can _only _produce more Reapers, that it would be impossible for her to be a weapon if she really was his daughter. She'd realize that her features don't actually match his at all, that her dark blue slanted eyes and brown hair and tan skin originate with someone else. And when she did start to realize these things, she'd start wondering who on earth her real father was, and why Kid stepped in out of the blue to take his place.

It pained him so badly to think of Kiseki in the future, finding out that she wasn't his daughter, how hurt and confused she'd be, how she'd want to find him, her real father, want to get to know him, and be hurt even more by the fact that he's an enormous ass.

He had to protect her until she was old enough to understand, old enough to realize that her real father didn't want her, and that it didn't matter whether or not Kid was really her father because he loved her more than life itself, and he couldn't love her any more even if she was his daughter.

But now wasn't the time to think about things that are, hopefully, very, very far into the future.

Now was the time to make oatmeal for his daughter so that she didn't bite his head off.

Kiseki got down off his back and jumped onto a seat at the dining room table. She watched with interest and confusion as he grabbed a tea kettle and started pouring water into it.

"Daddy I don't want tea! I want oatmeal!"

"I'm warming up the water to _make _your oatmeal, Kiseki." He finished with the kettle and placed it on the stove.

"Mommy doesn't do it that way."

"Oh really? And how does Mommy do it?"

"She pours the water into the bowl, and then pours the oatmeal, and _then _she puts it in the microwave."

"Well _I _do it _this_ way so that I can also have a cup of tea while you eat your oatmeal. Now what flavor do you want?" He asked as he opened one of the many cabinets and revealed the wide selection of oatmeal. There was brown sugar, cinnamon bun, bananas and cream, strawberry, blueberry, apple…

"Pineapple."

"We don't have pineapple. I never even heard of pineapple flavored oatmeal."

"I want cheese then."

"Cheese?! Cheese flavored oatmeal?!"

"Yes, Mommy makes it that way."

"You're not talking about oatmeal then. You're talking about grits."

"No! There's butter flavored oatmeal, there's cheese flavored oatmeal, and there's pineapple flavored oatmeal, there's even ranch flavored oatmeal."

"Kiseki, there is no such thing, I'm telling you, you're confusing grits with oatmeal."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Grits have cheese flavors and butter flavors, oatmeal is meant to be sweet." She looked him dead in the eyes, entirely angry with the fact that he refused to believe her.

She started getting off her chair and mumbled,

"I'm gonna google it."

"Kiseki, get back in your seat and pick a normal flavor!"

"Fine! I want plain oatmeal."

"Plain? Really?"

"With cheese whiz on top." Kid covered his face and groaned into his palms. Why on earth was she so determined to have cheese flavored oatmeal?

"Fine. I'll make plain oatmeal for you, and you can put the cheese whiz on yourself, but you _better eat it, _understand?"

"Yes."

He grabbed a blue packet that read ORIGINAL on the side, and he poured it into a small bowl, hoping that she wouldn't notice how tiny these packets were and request more than just one, he didn't want her to spoil her appetite for dinner.

The kettle began to whistle and he poured a generous amount into the bowl before pouring some more into a cup that had a tea packet inside. He placed the oatmeal down in front of Kiseki, along with a can of cheese whiz, and immediately he saw how displeased she was with the tiny amount of oatmeal that was in the bowl.

"What is this? Oatmeal for ants?!" Kid clenched his tea mug so tight he almost broke it.

"WHO THE HELL LET KISEKI WATCH ZOOLANDER?!"

* * *

><p><strong>That actually happened to me once, my mom didn't want me watching zoolander because she was afraid I'd become like my uncle.<strong>

**Granted, my Aunt let me watch it one night during a sleepover, and mom found out the day after when I told her I wasn't ambi-turnable.**

**So yeah...**

**How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it hilarious? Or was it a sad excuse for comedy?**

**R&R!**

**-The Symmetricalist**


	3. Attention Hogs

**Chapter 3, yaaay!**

**Sorry this took so long. I'm going to Florida in a few days to visit my bff, so I've been spending a lot of time getting cosplay items together so that when we go places I can always look like I just came out of an anime :P She's used to it, so it won't be embarrassing or nothing (Long as I don't dress like Blair)**

**Well, this chapter took really long because I kept getting confused as to where it should go. I rewrote the last page three times, and I was about to do it again until I figured "You know what, just DEAL with it, Brooks!"**

**Now I'm about to go smash clay on my face, so here it is, Chapter 3...**

**~8* Attention Hogs *8~**

* * *

><p>Kid stood by the stove in the kitchen, stirring a pot filled with steamy red tomato sauce, when suddenly Kiseki ran in behind him, grunting and holding her stomach.<p>

"Daddy! I have a tummy ache!"

"It's because you poured an entire can of cheese whiz into your oatmeal. You'll feel better when dinner is served, just go rest for a bit." He told her, not even looking at the pig tailed little girl. Kiseki didn't _really _have a tummy ache, but Daddy wasn't paying attention to her at this very moment, which was definitely a cause for alarm. Daddy _had _to pay attention to her 24/7, if he didn't, Kiseki would get sad, and she'd have to figure out ways to manipulate him into paying attention to her.

"Daddy I'm dying!" She shouted, totally trading in her stomach ache story for a new, more concerning one.

"No you're not, go lay down before dinner and you'll feel fine." Nothing was working, Daddy was _still _paying attention to that stupid sauce stuff. Kiseki probably didn't even like that kind of sauce, why was Daddy making a sauce that she didn't like?

"Daddy! There's a ninja in my room! He's destroying everything and making a mess!"

"Quit making up stories and lay down so that your stomach ache goes away." Kiseki was running out of ideas. In fact, she only had one for sure plan left, but she didn't exactly like using it since it typically got her in trouble. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was a desperate time.

She took one of the bands from her hair and undid it, causing the right pigtail to fall from its place. She held the band and placed it onto her fingers in a slingshot fashion, and, with her Mother's excellent aiming skills raging through her body, shot it from across the kitchen, straight into the center of Kid's neck.

"Kiseki! Why did yo- NO!" His eyes went wide as he laid them on the blue eyed girl, whom was blushing and swaying from left to right, trying to look as innocent as possible to bring her punishment to a minimum.

Kid picked up the band and rushed to her, bunching up the hair into a new pigtail that was identical to the other so that she would be perfectly symmetrical yet again. He patted it a few times and checked it over and over to ensure they were both exactly the same in size, shape, and weight.

"Daddy, why don't I have stripes in my hair like you?" His heart jumped and he started to get nervous as he tried thinking of the easiest way possible to explain it to her without giving too much information away.

"Well… Um, only Reapers have stripes."

"But aren't I half a Reaper since I'm your kid?"

"Um… Well only boy Reapers get stripes."

"So if I were a boy I'd have stripes like you?"

"… Y-yes, you would."

"Okay!" At least she was satisfied with that answer. She knew about weapons and reapers and whatnot, so it wasn't hard to understand at all. But the point wasn't whether or not she understood him that made Kid nervous, it was the fact that she was_ curious. _What if she caught him using one of his Reaper powers one day, and asked why she didn't have any? He couldn't respond to each and every question with "only boy Reapers can do that," or "only boy Reapers have that", even if it was true on a certain level, he didn't want to have to continuously lie to her. Could he play dumb and respond simply with "I don't know"? No, because then she'd Google it and find out the truth for herself, and then she'd have even _more_ questions. It was a very tough situation to be in.

"Daddy since you're done with cooking can you play with me?"

"Kiseki, I never ever said I was done cooking."

"But…"

"Go lay down, okay? I thought you said you had a stomach ache."

"But Daddy!"

"Now, Kiseki." He pointed to the stairs and gave her that _look, _that look that read "Do _not _make me repeat myself." When he gave her that look, she knew that it was time to give up all hope and do as he asked her to.

She frowned heavily before sulking her shoulders and turning around with a sigh.

"I'll just go play with mommy I guess."

"Number one, your mother is asleep because she has a headache, so no matter what you do, do _not _bother her, and number two, I did not say go play, I said go lay down."

"I'm not tired!"

"I don't care, if you lay down now then you'll have enough energy to play with Patty when she gets home."

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Why won't you just play with me, Daddy?! This is the worst day of my life!" She dropped herself to the floor and cried dramatically, as if a pet just died or they just closed down Toys-R-Us. He sighed, turned the sauce on low, and walked over to her, giving her one more chance to clean up her act and obey before he did it for her.

"Kiseki, it's not the end of the worl-"

"YES IT IS! You don't love me! I hate life! Darn it! Depressed! Die!" She hit at the floor with her fists, imitating one of his classic Symmetry fits from when he was a teenager. She truly did copy him as much as a biological daughter would.

He lowered himself to the floor, picked up her limp body, and began walking upstairs, totally ignoring her crying and screaming.

He brought her into her room, laid her down on the bed, and walked away without a word, closing the door behind him to let her have her fit in peace. After a quite a few minutes of relentless screaming, she quieted down, realizing that her precious Daddy was not pleased with her fit. At least he didn't ground her; he probably figured that the only reason for her acting so irrationally was that she was obviously tired.

After being silent for a few minutes more, she could hear muffled voices coming from her parent's bedroom.

_'So he can play with Mommy but not with me?! He said Mommy had a headache!' _She got up from her bed and walked over to her door, ready to go into their room and confront him. This was total injustice, how _dare _he throw her into her room and then go and pay attention to Mommy instead of her.

Granted, she knew her Mommy and Daddy needed time alone together, and she respected that. But Mommy already got her time with Daddy today when she spent _two whole hours _sleeping in with him! Kiseki didn't even get to play with him today, he just fed her a brownie and some oatmeal and told her to clean up her mess in the living room. It was just not fair! She wanted to spend time with Daddy!

She left her room after a few more quick thoughts of what exactly she was going to say to him, and what evidence she'd use to hold up her case. She travelled over to her parent's bedroom, immediately hearing giggling and the shuffling of sheets. The last time she heard that noise, the door was locked, and when she knocked, her Dad told her to go back to sleep. When she knocked again, both her parents asked her to go back to sleep. After the third knock, they ignored her, and after the fourth, they still ignored her. Finally, after the fifth, her Dad came out in a bath robe, looking like he just ran through a sprinkler outside. He asked her what was wrong, and when she couldn't reply with a sensible answer, he took her back to her room, tucked her in, read her a very short book about a duck, and then left once he was assured that she was asleep.

But it was too early for him to do that this time. She could just tell him that she already laid down like he asked her to and now it was time for her to be awake and play and stuff.

She prepared to knock on the door…

/\/\/\8*8*8*8/\/\/\

After Kid put Kiseki to bed, he figured he should probably go and check on Liz to make sure she was still asleep and wasn't disturbed by Kiseki's impersonation of a guest on Jerry Springer.

After entering their room, however, he was brought aback by Liz's sleeping figure. She was perfectly centered in the middle of the bed, her hands rested on her stomach over the blanket, not crossed over one another or folded into each other, but facing each other in a perfect formation.

Her hair was perfectly separated on either side of her head, and although it was sprawled out over the pillow rather messily, it was sprawled out in the same exact pattern on each side.

She was _perfectly _symmetrical, and his heart was soaring with her beauty.

He quickly grabbed a camera from his side table and prepared to take a picture of her, to keep this once in a lifetime moment to have and to cherish forever. But he couldn't capture the full beauty of her form from the side of the bed, so he went to the foot of the bed and slowly brought himself to sit beneath her, camera in hand and determination in his eyes, but he still couldn't get her as perfectly on camera as she was in real life.

He got on all fours, the camera hanging around his neck, swaying back and forth as he climbed gently on top of her, fascinated by how perfect she looked.

He placed himself just below her stomach, raised himself up, camera in hand, and snapped the button, which caused a bright flash to go off and awaken her.

"Kid, what the hell? What are you…" He placed a finger to her lips and hushed her softly, waiting for the photo to show up on camera so he could show her how beautiful she was, not that she wasn't always beautiful to him.

"I walked in and saw you, and look!" The photo popped up, perfectly captured forever, and he showed her, a happy cat look on his lips as he glowed with excitement.

"Um, why are you taking pictures of me sleeping?"

"You're perfect! Look! Every strand of your hair, every placement of your muscles, absolute perfect symmetry!"

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you, my dear." He leaned towards her face and tilted her head gently with his hand. She relaxed under his touch and he closed the gap between them with a sweet, tender kiss.

She raised her hand up to his neck and played with the super soft, slightly curly hair at the bottom of his head that she loved so much, and he giggled with pleasure at the action.

He pulled away and leaned on her shoulder, sighing happily as she ran her hand up and down his back while humming into his ear.

"I want to try something…" Kid said as he got off her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"The last time a guy told me to trust him I ended up with a baby…"

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I just want to see something really quick." He sat up and reached into his back pockets, pulling out two black markers before she could even respond to _what_ exactly he wanted to do with her…

"What are you doing with those markers?" He ignored her and grabbed the tip of her tank top, pulling it up in an instant and leaving her both mad and slightly turned on.

"This might tickle…" He popped the marker tops off simultaneously and placed them both at the center of her collarbone. He started running them down in a large, circular formation around her chest, crossing them over in between her breasts and her stomach.

She started giggling as she realized what he was doing, he was drawing an _eight _on her body. He never did that before, but she hoped it wasn't some strange new turn on for him. She really didn't want to have to wash black marker off her body every time they got steamy.

"Hold still, you're going to make it all messed up."

"You're drawing an eight on me so that you can get turned on, am I supposed to see this as normal?"

"Nothing about our love life is normal, so yes."

"You got that right. Remember that time when you asked me to be in weapon form while we…"

"Yes I remember please don't mention it ever again I just got over that incident…" He said in one breath as he initiated a subject change. He remembered that night all too well…

"Things didn't turn out quite the way you were hoping, did they?"

"No they didn't. I didn't know what I was thinking so please just stop reminding me."

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on yourself, it's perfectly normal to experiment a little…"

"How about we talk about something else…"

"How about you tell me what you're planning on doing to me once this 8 is finished?"

"Nothing, I need to go and finish cooking. The real magic is going to happen after dinner when Kiseki and Patty spend the night at Crona's…"

"Oh… So you're just preparing me for…"

"KNOCK!" The couple went silent and froze as a single knock was heard at the door.

"Yes, Kiseki?"

"I'm suing you, Daddy!"

"She's _suing _you?"

"I'm suing you both!" Kid sighed as he gently put the markers tops back on and placed them back in his pockets. He'd have to finish his masterpiece later tonight after Ms. Interrupter leaves.

He got off the bed and made his way towards the door, waiting until Liz got her shirt back on before he opened the door and revealed the pouting little girl.

"Okay, Kiseki, why are you suing us?" Kid asked as the tiny pig tailed girl invited herself into the room and climbed up onto the bed next to Liz.

"Because you lied! You said Mommy wasn't feeling well, but you played with her anyways, didn't you?"

"We weren't playing, we were talking."

"And you were supposed to be taking a nap anyways, little one." Kid said as he walked over to the two girls and eyed Kiseki whom was currently trying to get under the covers with her Mommy.

"I'm done with my nap, its play time."

"If it's playtime, why are you in bed with me?"

"Because I'm tired." She wrapped her tiny arms around Liz and placed her head on her stomach, not even questioning the black line going across her mother's collarbone. The couple giggled at their daughters contradictory nature and sighed in contentment, lost in admiration at the little family they had made.

"I'm going to go finish cooking, are you alright with her being in here?"

"Yeah, my headache is gone, she can stay."

He smiled at the girls one last time before leaving the room and heading downstairs to finish dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>That last part irritates me so bad and I can't figure out why!<strong>

**Eh, I probably won't change it, I'll just ignore it. Unless it ends up bugging someone else. THEN I'll change it.**

**Alright well, thats chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up... sometime next week probably since I won't be able to write for a few days since I'll be in Florida and I don't like to bring my computer on vacation with me... Sorry, Hei, you have to stay behind...**

**Yes, I totally named my computer Hei. My phone is Yin.**

**Okay, well, tater tots for now!**

**-TheSymmetricalist**


	4. Flashback 1

**I am extremely depressed right now. I had a brand new chapter all typed up and ready to be proofread, but out of my stupid neglect to hit "Save", it got totally obliterated when my computer shut down unexpectedly.**

**I had typed up this flashback chapter a while back, but it was bothering me so I never posted it. But now since it will probably take me a year and a half to pick myself up from the ground and stop crying over my lost chapter, I figured I'd post it before anyone lost interest, unless you already have :\**

**Don't worry though. I DO have plans to complete this thing one way or the other, and I also have plans for a songfic, and a fic centered on one of the parallel universes Siren talked about in KaWB1. In other words, its a genderbend fic!**

**So, without further delay, I present to you Flashback 1:**

**The Day I Swore My Life To You**

Here they were, hand in hand, approaching the very apartment building that inside held the vicious beast that they now had to face…

Kid turned to her and stopped walking, concern in his eyes as he spoke.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I can go for you, and you can officially close him out of your life forever without having to speak to him once more."

"We already discussed this. I'm going in because I need to face my fears and forget about him once and for all."

He smiled at her, a faint, reassuring smile to let her know that he understood.

"I'm gonna be watching your back. If he says or does anything out of line I'm not going to hesitate to knock him unconscious." He gave her hand a light squeeze and she smiled back at him before they continued walking.

They reached the door and it came time to make that next step, to actually knock and alert the beast of their presence. Liz was shaking like an earthquake, her palm was so wet that with a single jerk of her hand she could have ripped away from Kid's grip in an instant. She was both anxious to get this over with, and nervous to get it started. Kid's offer to take over and leave her worry free sure was sounding good to her right about now…

"I told you, he does anything out of line and he'll be on the floor in a second. You have nothing to worry about."

"It's not him doing something out of line that I'm worried about, Kid." She told him, referring to all the times that they had fought intensely over things only to be brought back together by a steamy make out session or a trip to the bedroom, "It's _me _doing something out of line that scares me to death."

"As I said before, _I'm _gonna be here the entire wouldn't relapse with me around, would you?" Relapse, so he was comparing Brad to a drug. Made sense, she was addicted to him. Not so much addicted to him himself, but nobody knew quite how to talk to her, how to touch her, how to _kiss her, how to make her feel like a woman, _the way that Brad did. He was like a drug in a way, he was bad for her, but he made her feel so good, she didn't want to give him up.

But she had to. Officially, she and Kid were a couple. If she relapsed now, she wouldn't only be hurting herself, she'd be hurting him too. She couldn't hurt Kid, not after everything he had done for her.

"Okay, I'm going to do it, I'm going to knock on the door, and he'll answer, but everything will be okay. I'll walk in, take my stuff, and walk out, and everything will be just fine." She raised her hand and tapped the door ever so gently, four small knocks, barely audible to the human ear. A mouse could knock harder than that, it was pathetic.

After a few short seconds, she turned on her heels and got into a marching position.

"Well I guess he's not home we'll just have to come back another day!"

"Liz, get back over here and knock like a normal person."

"Come on, it's a beautiful day! We should be at the park or going out to lunch or going to see a movie, not getting all my stuff back from my jackass boyfriend since he refuses to send it. You know, I don't even really need that stuff, it was just some jewelry and makeup and…"

"…And clothing and money and that expensive diamond pocket chess set I bought you to try and help you learn chess and…"

"Alright, alright I get it. That thing was pretty cool, I lost the horse to it though."

"You lost the knight?!"

"No I lost the horse, the knights are all there."

"Liz the knight is the one that's shaped like a horse."

"Oh… Yeah Patty kept playing with them and the frosty one got lost."

"Oh, Liz, what am I going to do with you?"

"You… Will let us leave and forget about Brad forever like you said?"

"No, we have to do this, come one, you begged me for this."

"Fine… But can you knock?" She came up behind him and tried to hide behind his back, which didn't quite work since she was at least a foot taller than him. He sighed and agreed, making eight, perfect, evenly sounded knocks within just a few seconds.

The door opened up just a bit, and an eye showed, although whether it was Brad or his brother was unknown to both of them.

"Woah, the Grim Reaper is knocking at my door, you want Brad though, right?" Definitely Ed. He and Kid were on good terms since Ed completely agreed that what his brother did was stupid and inconsiderate. He even gave him a good pounding just so Kid wouldn't have to get his hands dirty, even though he still wanted to.

"Yes, is he here right now?"

"Yeah man, he's upstairs trying to find Liz's stuff. He's kinda in a funky mood today, been really weird. I think he's just nervous about seeing you guys."

"May we come in?"

"Sure man, I was just making some iced tea, want some?"

Liz leaned over into Kid's ear, covered her mouth, and whispered, "Say no. Just trust me." A shot of tingles went up his spine and he couldn't make out what she told him, so with a smile, he said "Sure. I love tea."

"Great. My measurements were off and I made too much, so you're welcome to have as much as you like."

Unfortunately, Liz was right about the tea. He should have trusted her, and he would have if it weren't for him being too focused on how good it felt to have her whisper into his ear than him actually hearing what she had said, because now he was sitting on the couch holding a glass of a green, see through liquid with tiny white specs of some unidentifiable substance on top, and Liz wasn't around to help him out of the situation, she was in the room next to them getting her stuff together.

"Um…" Was all he could manage to say as Ed sat across from him, an elated smile on his face as he waited for the Grim Reaper to see what he thought of his tea.

"That stuff on top is milk."

"_Milk?_ Like, cow milk?"

"Yep! I put apple juice in the tea and the acid has a chemical effect on the milk which makes it turn solid." Well, at least he knew what it was. Now the next mystery was how on earth to get rid of it without hurting Ed's feelings.

"Um…" He repeated, holding the glass with both hands and looking straight down into it while trying to figure out something to say.

"So you like Liz now right?" Kid's heart jumped at the sound of her name, a little butterfly floated through his stomach and tickled him, causing a smile to form on his face at the thought of her.

"Yes, I love her." Ed smiled back at him, a relaxed look in his eyes as they trailed off and focused on the ground.

"That's good. I want you guys to be together. She's happy when she's with you. I'll miss her around here, but my brother was toxic for her. Even when she was here alone without her sister, she mostly just talked about you. It was cute. You know, she'd sometimes call you her little brother."

"She talked about me when she was here with you guys?"

"Yeah! She talked about you all the time! Sometimes to get my bro mad, she'd talk about how you'd randomly touch her boobs to make sure they were symmetrical." A pink blush started to come onto Kid's face. She talked about _that? _She'd make him look like a pervert!

"She… She did?"

"Yep! She also mentioned one time that you apparently accidently walked in on her while she was getting dressed and you saw her, totally nude, and how cute you were when you turned into a tomato and wouldn't move until she asked you to leave."

"She seriously told you guys about that?!" He was about to get that red again if he kept talking about this, but something inside him _wanted _him to continue.

"That's not even mentioning some of the things Patty told me when we were alone! She'd talk about how her big sis had dreams where she tied you to a chair and… Uh, maybe I've said too much." _Now _Kid was red as a tomato, but he wanted to know, even though he had a good idea already of what it was, but just to know for sure… What _did _she do to him after she tied him to a chair in her dream?

"N-N-No, w-what was it? W-What happened?" He stuttered like a fool and bit his lip, his hands trembling as he replayed his own image of the dream again and again. What did she _do? _Did she really think he was cute enough, handsome enough, to have a dream where _she had her way with him? _The very thought put him in a trance, he never felt this way before, he felt like a total pervert.

"Ah I see, you're curious ain't you? Well I won't keep you in suspense…"

_'And yet you are, dammit! Tell me what she did to me before I go and ask her myself!'_

"After she tied you to the chair, she sat on your lap, put her arms around your neck, and sang to you."

"She… Sang to me?"

"Yep, right up in your ear, and I think Patty said that she sang _Crazy for You,_ by Adele." It was the sweetest thought he could think of, and he was relieved that it wasn't something else. Butterflies raged at his stomach as he thought about the scene, him on a chair, her on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her sweet, beautiful voice singing into his ear. Hopefully switching from ear to ear so that there'd be at least some form of balance, but he wouldn't complain_ too _much if she didn't.

"Dude, it was just a dream, nothing to fantasize over. Hell, it wasn't even your dream!"

"The thought is nice. I'm a little bit of a romantic now, believe it or not."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Yes, actually. It was beautiful. Even if it did end with a potential apocalypse."

"Did you make out with her yet?"

"In a way, yes." Ed paused for a moment, his mind beginning to get pervy.

"Have you _had her _yet?"

"Had her?"

"You know, _had your way _with her?"

"Um, no…"

"Why not?!"

"She's pregnant!"

"Oh what, you afraid of traumatizing the baby or something?"

"No, it's just not appropriate."

"You're gonna wait _nine whole months_ to get some? Are you serious?"

"I'm going to _wait _until we're married."

"Married? Why? She's not a virgin. You won't be _deflowering _her."

"I'm not a virgin either, I just think it will be proper if we…"

"You're not a virgin?!"

"Why are people always so surprised when I say that?!"

"You just don't seem like the kinda guy who would have been with anyone before. I thought Liz was your first love."

"… I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger. If I could take it back, I would. I'd love for my first time to have been with Liz, but it wasn't."

"… Dude, that's the deepest thing I ever heard anyone say. You know what? I bet your first time with Liz is gonna feel like the first time in your life, cause you really care about her, you know? It's not just gonna feel good, it's gonna feel great 'cause you're gonna be with this girl, this girl who you'd give your life for, this girl who means the world to you, this girl who makes you feel good inside just by being around you. It's gonna be awesome, man!"

"Edward, could you please say "going to" instead of "gonna"? It's really starting to get on my…"

"… I SAID STOP!" Liz's voice was heard from the room that she and Brad were in, she sounded frantic and scared, like she was being attacked. Kid rushed towards the sound, worried that this sort of thing would have happened if she was left alone with him, yet she insisted upon it anyways.

He zoomed through the door and stumbled upon the scene. She was being held up against the wall, a hand over her mouth as she struggled to get out of Brad's grip. Kid ran towards them, grabbed the much taller man by the back of his shirt, and swung him down into a side table, breaking a table lamp in the process.

After the crash, he went after him, swinging blow after blow straight into Brads face.

"Kid, wait!" Ed held her back from going after them, knowing that his brother deserved at least a few punches, and at the same time not wanting her to get in the way and end up getting hurt.

Now he was bloody, his nose was broken, his eyes just about blinded from the repeated punches. His face was swollen, and he could do absolutely nothing to fight back against an angry Reaper.

"Knock it off! You're acting like a monster! Please, you're going to kill him, Kid!" He stopped under her convincing, and walked away as though nothing had happened.

He was smothered in blood though, specks of red covered his face and blotches coated his hands and dress shirt. His eyes went wide and he shook as he looked back at the scene, he should have held Liz and made sure she was okay while Ed went after him, at least it would have been fair, human on human instead of a strong, powerful Reaper beating the bloody hell out of a weakly man. He could have killed him, just a little while longer and he'd be dead. It wouldn't take all that much.

But that bastard deserved to die if he dared to even _look _at Liz the wrong way.

When he looked at her, she was shaking in Ed's arms, not even able to look back at him, terrified of how badly he lost himself, how he gave in to anger, how he became a monster before her eyes.

Not even Ed was looking at him, which could have helped the situation from getting any worse as Brad silently rose from his place on the bed, grabbed the broken lamp from the table and smashed it over the back of Kid's head.

He stumbled to the ground, startled and caught off guard, and was further beaten, the back of his head, right above his neck, the most sensitive part of his Reaper body, being the prime target to Brad's blows.

Ed ran to find a cellphone to call 911, leaving Liz in the room with the horrifying scene. She was frozen and therefore unable to do anything, all she could do was stare as her ex beat the love of her life into a bloody pulp.

Within just another few seconds, there was a large, thick, crimson circle encasing the protective Reaper. One more hit, just one more, and his head would be fully disconnected from his body, killing him in an instant.

But Liz prevented the last blow by grabbing Brad's arm and forcing him away, and then she fell to the ground and placed her own body over Kid's to protect him.

"Honey, baby please say something, please!" She spoke into his ear, crying her heart out as her hands became drenched with his blood.

"…Jeowa gyeolhon…"

"What?"

He couldn't respond to her, because soon after saying those two little words, he passed out...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it... because I'll be very upset if you're disappointed in me :(<strong>

**It was fun to write this, up to the end, then it got boring. I'm just not good with writing fight scenes, it took me a week to figure out how I was going to do that one big battle between Siren and Kid back in KaWB.**

**...So last night I had a dream that I was in a movie called Animal Heist which is apparently about two guys who want to fake-rob a mall so they can become famous comedians. If this idea hasn't already been done, I'd like to take my brain's advice and turn it into a fanfic...**

**I also began dating a cartoon character who I hate.**

**I have no clue why I said any of this at all.**

**Oh well, this is the ending Authors Note, you didn't ****_have _****to read any of that stuff.**

**But you did...**

**You must be awesome.**

**Sincerely, **

**The Symmetricalist**


	5. Foxes and Black Ink

**AHHHH I DID IT! Finally, after, what, six months almost? Yes, after half a year, I have finally come out with a new chapter for KaWBII!**

**Okay, so maybe it was a little less than a year. Whatev. Either way, it was too dang long.**

**I've got a biiiig surprise at the end of this chappie, so read it ALL!**

**Lol, why wouldn't you, though?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

**Foxes and Black Ink**

With both girls out of his way for a while, Kid saw this as an excellent opportunity to get some cleaning done.

He noticed while walking back to the kitchen that Kiseki left behind a microscopic mess of blue play-doh on the wall as she was cleaning up her living room disaster earlier that day, and it just about sent him into a nervous breakdown to know that he missed something when evaluating her job.

What a horrible father he was, there's no way Kiseki would grow into a proper young woman if he let her get away with something like this.

But that small, sensible side of him stepped in just before he went crying in the corner and made him realize that it really _wasn't _that bad.

He stood tall and smiled at the good job she _did _do_, _despite the horrible, yet minor incident she left behind.

Liz would be so proud of him right now.

"Alright. Before I clean, I should add some mood music to increase my productivity." It was starting to itch in the back of his mind that he was actually _waiting for music _before he cleaned that blue smudge off the wall. But he ignored it, knowing that this was a form of therapy for his OCD nature.

He walked over to the large TV, clapped his hands in front of it, which turned it on and revealed a wallpaper of a beautiful sunset over the beach.

He started doing some hand commands and the TV responded accordingly, going into the music folder and picking out an album of Kid's favorite band.

ABBA.

Well, second to only the Palindromes, whom, although their name is not symmetrical, sing songs which have lyrics that can be read the same forwards and backwards, and all their album covers are perfectly symmetrical pictures, and their cases can be opened from either the left or the right. They only had four albums before the lead singer quit and became an English teacher.

A song came rolling through the mansion, loud and rough, and Kid attempted to lower the volume as quickly as possible before realizing…

"This song isn't by ABBA!"

It was true. The TV was showing the ABBA Gold album cover, the little tag thing on the bottom said Dancing Queen, but the song playing was…

The Fox by Ylvis.

"What the hell?" Kid waved his arm to the right and skipped the song. This time the tag showed Waterloo. But the song playing was just a restart of The Fox.

Kid switched the song again. The Fox. Still, he switched it again. The Fox. He waved his arm again and again and again. Every single song was The Fox.

He exited the ABBA album and went into his main music and hit Shuffle All. The song it was showing was The Chain, by Fleetwood Mac. The song playing was The Fox.

Next song, The Fox. Next, The Fox. A hundred songs later and it was still The Fox. Every single song on Kid's playlist had been replaced with The Fox.

He exited his playlist and went into Liz's and began to play her music. Every single one of her songs had been replaced with The Fox as well.

So he then went into Kiseki's playlist, which only consisted of three songs, The Gummy Bear Song, the Hamster Dance, and The Fox.

He started playing her music, the first two songs being The Fox, but the last song, which actually was entitled The Fox, was a 7 Hour mash-up of every single song The Fox had replaced on the other playlists.

Kid felt like he had been Fox Rolled.

He sighed, having no clue as to what happened to his playlist, and decided instead to just put a music video playlist on Youtube.

/\/\/\8*8*8*8/\/\/\

A few hours later, and the house was perfectly clean, dinner was made, and Kid was still totally confused as to what happened to all his music.

The first one to arrive in the kitchen was a well-rested yet tired eyed Liz, who was in nothing but a tank top and black shorts.

Kid didn't see her coming from behind as he was currently measuring the distance between the forks on one of the placemats, so he definitely wasn't expecting two arms sliding around his chest and a pair of wet lips on the back of his neck.

He didn't say anything, but he smiled and closed his eyes as he gently turned around in her arms and faced her.

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips, backing him up onto the table as she forced herself closer to him.

Everything behind him got quickly pushed backwards as he grabbed her hair and pulled her even closer, showering her in affection as they ravaged each other's mouths.

Liz pulled away and started unbuttoning his shirt just enough so she could suckle his shoulder. He was filled to the brim with that feel good feeling, and he absolutely didn't want it to end.

He moaned a bit into her ear, and she responded with a copied tune, lifting up gently and kissing him again before going down to his other shoulder.

She lifted up after a while and whispered into his ear with a breathy, sensual voice.

"How quickly do you think we can do it?"

"Liz!" Kid pushed her away and blushed heavily at the simple thought of it. Doing it on the dinner table, right before they have a meal? As he thought about it, it was appalling that they even got this far. He was _sitting _on the table. Disgusting.

He hopped off, brushed himself down, and re-buttoned his shirt before grabbing his surprised and slightly ticked off wife and swinging her into a dip before kissing her tenderly on the lips one last time.

But again he got wrapped up in the feeling and somehow ended up on the couch, under a blanket, getting extremely steamy with his weapon.

*Ding Dong. Ding Dong. DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDong DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDong DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDong*

"I'm coming!" Kid popped his head out from under the covers to shout. Liz giggled, still underneath the blanket. He popped his head back under, a few more heavy kissing sounds being heard before Kiseki came running down the stairs and swung open the door faster than lightning.

"Hi aunt Patty!"

"Little sis!" The cheerful blonde picked up the little girl in her arms and started swinging her around in circles, quickly making her way into the living room and plopping down on the couch, and on top of Liz and Kid whom were still under the heavy blue jean blanket.

"Um… Patty?" Kid mumbled, stuck in a very peculiar and tremendously unfortunate position as he tried to figure out what exactly to do in the current situation.

"Hey! What you guys doing under there?!" Patty jumped up and grabbed the edge of the covers, almost ripping them off before Kid and Liz both shouted "No wait!"

"What's wrong? Why are you hiding?"

"Patty, can you take Kiseki to another room for a few minutes?" Liz asked, holding down the covers as hard as she could.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Patty!" The couple shouted simultaneously yet again.

"Okay!" Patty picked up the giggling little girl and started making airplane sounds as she ran up the stairs. The moment the two lovers felt it was safe to pop up out of the covers, they gave out a sigh of relief and started shifting through the mess of clothes they had scattered all around them.

"That was nice." Liz mumbled as she put her tank top back on, covering up the totally messed up eight that had previously been perfect. Kid took one look at her and squealed in shock. Not only was the eight messed up, but her sweat caused it to spread black ink all over her neck and arms, and legs too.

"You… You should take a shower."

"Speak for yourself." Liz pointed to his bare chest, and noted the fact that he too was smothered in black ink.

"Gah! What?!" He jumped up, wearing nothing but boxers as he examined the black ink that had gotten everywhere.

"That magic marker wasn't too permanent."

"We both have to get in the shower. Now! I can't be seen at the dinner table like this!"

"Um, g-guys?" Neither Liz nor Kid had noticed Crona standing right next to the couch, holding his arm and blushing while looking incredibly nervous.

"How much did you see?!" The couple jumped under the covers again, only their heads showing as they scowled at the silent _peeper._

"O-only enough to know what you t-two were d-doing."

"Just go with Patty and Kiseki, okay?"

"Yes, mam." Crona bowed quickly and took off towards the stairs. The couple sighed again out of relief and finished getting dressed before taking a super quick shower and getting dressed yet again.

/\/\/\8*8*8*8/\/\/\

"So today at work, I had to take care of the giraffes, and I swear one of them was talking to me!" Patty worked at a zoo now, so she always had totally crazy, weird, and only partially true stories that she'd share with her little family every day.

"A _giraffe_ talked to you at work today?" Kid of course always tried proving her stories false, but she somehow got around his questions and accusations, and/or just ignored him.

"Yeah! I gave him a banana, and he said "Do I look like I like banana's?" and I said "Yes!" and I shoved it in his mouth! But I don't think he actually liked bananas because he spit it out at me."

Kiseki was laughing her head off at Patty's vivid hand gestures that described how she shoved the banana into the giraffe's mouth. She laughed so much that she started choking on her spaghetti, but then she'd just gulp a ton of water and start laughing again.

"Oh yes, and there's something important that I actually have to tell you guys." Patty held Crona's shoulder, and the nervous boy looked to the side, not smiling at all, in fact, he looked a little upset, "Well, something _we_ have to tell you guys."

"What is it aunt Patty?" Kiseki asked. Meanwhile, as Kid and Liz both studied the couple sitting in front of them, each came up with different ideas as to what she was about to say before she said it.

_'__Patty isn't as cheerful as she usually is. And Crona looks really upset. Are they breaking up?' _Liz thought to herself.

_'__Crona looks nervous, and yet so does Patty, which is rare. They're announcing something big. Is Patty pregnant?' _Kid thought to herself.

Kiseki had some thoughts of her own towards the situation…

_'__Wonder if this has anything to do with that thing I found in the bathroom last week.'_

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH!<strong>

**Okay, I wanna see at least one guess as to what it is that Patty has to say (I'm a sucker for things like that)**

_**I **_**already know what it is, so despite what anyone guesses, the outcome will be what I originally intended.**

**Oh yes, and one more thing...**

**As some of you may know from reading my previous stories, I have a handmade Soul Eater Chess Set. No, this isn't an intended brag, but my friend from Wisconsin wants to come down on a plane and spend a week with me, but neither of us have the money for him to do that.**

**So, I want to sell the set to an SE fan who will treat it like gold (It does have gold leaf on it) so I can hopefully buy his plane tickets with the money from it.**

**I know we're not really supposed to advertise anything to "sell" on here, and I'm not, but I have no clue what else to do. No one in my area likes the show enough to buy a chess set based on it and those who do have no money.**

**So if anyone has any ideas on what I can do, hit me a PM, please?**

**Thank you guys!**

**R&R!**

**I missed ya'll so much!**

**~TheSymmetricalist**


	6. Too Far Too Soon

**I really hope these 4 to 6 month long waits for updates cease, but so much crud has been going on I haven't had time for any writing at all!**

**Today I realized I was doing nothing, so I decided to pop in and write up this continuation chappie. It's short, but its something, so I'm proud I got this far.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I thank GeekyKittenCat for reminding me that I really need to get this cliffhanger over with! Lol, thanks, fellow fictioner! ;)**

**Okay, well, here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>~8*Chapter 6*8~<strong>

**~8*Too Far Too Soon*8~**

**~8*The Return Of An Old Fiend*8~**

"Well, what is it?" Liz asked, wishing they'd quit sitting there being quiet and say something.

"We… don't want to be girlfriend boyfriend anymore." Patty said quickly.

"What? You're breaking up?!"

"After all that time I spent trying to get you and Patty together, Crona, you let her slip away?!" Kid pounded his hand onto the table, earning a giggle from Kiseki who liked seeing her Daddy mad from someone besides her.

"Calm down, you silly geese! We're only breaking up so that we can get married." Crona was starting to look even more nervous than before she announced this whole thing, he seemed to be back to the anxious, stuttering version of himself they had known years ago.

"Oh, well, Patty, you don't break up to get married, you just-" Kid was quickly interrupted by his excited young wife.

"You're getting married?!" Liz jumped from the table and ran over to pick up her little sister and give her a big hug. Kid smiled at the scene and placed out his hand towards Crona to give him a handshake, but the young man flinched away.

"K-Kid, can I talk to you about something? In private?"

"Uh, sure." The two left the room and headed outside. Once they reached the front porch and were far out of ear reach from the two girls who were discussing dresses and colors and wedding stuff, Crona pretty much collapsed into a chair and gave out a heavy whine.

"I have no clue what to do, Kid! This is really, really bad…"

"You're getting married! I understand it can be a little nerve wrecking, you're trading a life you've always known for one that you're totally unsure about, but it's a wonderful journey, and-"

"No, you don't get it. I don't _want _to get married." Crona put his head in his hands and whined again.

"What? Isn't it you who asked her?"

"_No!_ She just sort of assumed from what I was originally trying to tell her, and she just wouldn't listen to me. So I gave up trying to say anything and now we're engaged."

"Well, what were you trying to tell her?" Kid crossed his arms and faced him fully. Crona looked up at him with tearful, nervous eyes.

"Don't get mad at me if I tell you, please?"

"Depends."

"Well, I wanted to break up with her… Well, no, that's the wrong word, I wanted to take a break from her. We're just such opposites, and I know she brings out the best in me, but, sometimes I want to be alone and she's just _always _there and she doesn't know the meaning of alone, and I don't want to fight with her or anything but…" Crona trailed off and looked to the side, totally wrecked with emotion.

"I get it. You don't want to break up with her, but you want space."

"Yeah. And I've been missing time with Maka. We use to spend so much time together, but since _she _got married it's been tougher on her too. Soul gets really upset if he finds out we were alone together."

"Well, it's not entirely appropriate for you and Maka to be alone together concerning your history." Kid rolled his eyes and remembered that awful incident, praying it wouldn't ever repeat itself again.

"That was a tiny mistake on her part. I'd never cheat on Patty, I love her, but I have a totally different love for Maka that I still want to keep strong."

"Well I'm sorry, but marriage makes two people a unit. If you can't take one without the other, you can't take one. Why don't you try doing double dates with them and Patty?"

"Because I need a _break _from Patty. She's so wild, she has no boundaries, and she gets upset when I tell her to leave me alone. And I hate making her upset."

"I understand where you're coming from, but my only advice is that you be entirely honest with her before this whole thing gets worse. I can tell she's already going to be upset once you tell her the marriage is off."

"There's no way I can break her heart like that. She's so excited about this, I'm considering just going through with it so I don't have to see her cry."

"That's not what love is about. Love is about honesty and balance between two people. If you try too hard to make her happy for fear that she'll get upset if you don't, then you'll both end up unhappy in the long run. She loves you and I know she'll understand if you're just honest."

"But honesty hurts!"

"The right thing _always _hurts. Just sit her down, be kind in your words, and tell her how you feel." Crona darted his eyes around for a moment before focusing them on kid…

"… Can you do it?"

"No, I cannot-" He interrupted by throwing himself to the floor in front of Kid.

"Pleeeeeeaaaassse?"

"No, Crona."

"Please please please please please…"

"Stop it!"

"I can't deal with her being upset! She cries and stuff, I can't see her cry, I can't! I'll end up doing something stupid if she cries, anything to make her happy again. You're stronger than me, more solid, you won't break down to a girl crying if you know it's the right thing."

"You obviously have no clue what a woman's tears will do to me."

"Huh?"

"Well, let's just say Liz has gotten me to do a lot of stuff just by crying a bit."

"Like what?" Crona was interested now, so he got up and sat back down into his chair.

"Well, most of the time was during her pregnancy. I thought the baby nursery should have been black and white striped, but she insisted on pink and blue stripes, so it wouldn't matter whether the baby was a boy or a girl. I thought it was silly, it would look like cotton candy, and I didn't want our daughter growing up with her room looking edible. I told her no, and that we could do way better picking unisex colors than just painting it pink and blue. She had a fit and started randomly crying, and I simply couldn't control myself, I had to give in to make her stop."

"But Kiseki's bedroom is yellow and white striped."

"I'm getting to that part. Well, it was around a month after we painted the bedroom pink and blue, and she ended up not liking it as much as she thought she would, so she pitched to me that the color scheme should be changed to green. I again said no and she started crying again. So, we changed it. Not even a week later she decided she hated the green and wanted it all blue since blue is a pretty color for boys and girls. At this point I already knew from the baby's soul wavelength that it was going to be a girl, I just didn't want to tell her that, so I suggested yellow instead if she really hated the green that much. She cried again. We changed the color scheme and of course the whole thing happened again only with red. And once more with a darker blue. And finally she told me yellow might actually be pretty."

"She really changed it that many times?"

"Yes. Eventually she learned that I'll easily break down and do whatever she wants if she cries for it, and life has not been the same since."

"So, women's tears are designed to break us down into doing their bidding?"

"Pretty much. Now that's just example one, you should have seen what she did to our bedroom when we got married."

"I still don't think I can do it, Kid. If Liz's tears are as powerful as you say, what about Patty's?"

"I'll be there to back you up so you don't do anything stupid. You just have to be honest with her, okay?" Crona began getting up from the chair, almost ready to face her…

"O-okay… I think, maybe… Nope. No, I can't." And he sat right back down.

"Crona!"

"Oh fine, I'll try, but I really hope she doesn't cry." He got back up again and faced the door as Kid walked over and opened it.

"That's the spirit. Go on now, I'll be with you the entire-"

"Daddy!" Kiseki came flying out of nowhere, holding a small note in her hands as she did so.

"Yes, Kiseki?"

"Here." She handed him the note and beckoned him to read it.

"What is this?"

"I found it in the bathroom last week. I thought it had something to do with Patty and Crona, but Mommy says it's not."

"_I'll prove my love to you in five years. I will return for you._ –_Siren._"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Check the mirror…"_

* * *

><p>"She's coming back." Kid went pale, remembering his "twin sister" from not too long ago.<p>

"Who's coming back?" Kiseki asked in her innocent tone.

"Siren. She's a reaper like me, only she's not from here. She did some very bad things when she came the first time, and she hurt your mother very badly."

"What should we do? We can't just ignore this and go on in our daily lives until she shows up someday." Liz was just as concerned as Kid was, but again had no clue on what to do or what to expect.

"Well there isn't too much we can do except be prepared for if she does come." Kid placed a hand on Kiseki's head and nudged her close to him.

"What if she tries to hurt Kiseki?" Liz asked, staring at the little girl and she hugged on to her fathers leg.

"I won't let that happen. We're all going to be okay, I guarantee it."

_"__I really hope I can guarantee it…"_

There was a silence in the room for a moment or two. Crona wanted to go through with telling Patty about the wedding being off, but at the same time felt it was suddenly an inappropriate topic.

He could tell Kid was in deep thought and was suddenly no longer concerned with the pink head's issues, so the young boy simply walked up to Patty, took her hand, and led her outside where they could be alone.

"Patty, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Crona took a deep breath while staring her straight in the eyes. The moonlight illuminated her features and beautified them, making her even cuter than she already was. The boy was crumbling quickly.

"Patty, I…" He brushed away some hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. She giggled at the action and, tired of waiting for him to say what he wanted to say, leaned in and kissed him gently.

The kiss made him realize how much she meant to him, and how much he really truly loved her, but now was not the time for them to be married, it simply wasn't. He needed space, he was sure that she needed space as well, and they can't have space while being right on top of each other at all times. He lived his entire life not knowing what the world was like outside of his mother's controlling arms, he needed room to grow now that he was free. Being married, to anyone at all, would have awful consequences at this point in time.

He couldn't do it. He wasn't old enough, wise enough, mature enough, or strong enough to be a husband. He was assured that his best friend Maka would have been perfectly prepared for being married, and she tells him every chance she gets how hard it is. Yes, her and Soul lived together for years, but marriage made things different now. They no longer lived separate lives as roommates, they lived one life as a couple, and it was hard. If Maka wasn't ready, Crona knew for a fact that it would be a while before he was.

He pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Patty. But I can't marry you."

"What? W-Why?" Patty's wide eyes immediately filled up with tears. They were so good together, why didn't he want to be her husband anymore?

"Patty, that night we got engaged, I was trying to tell you I wanted us to take a break, not break up, but take a break. I didn't want to ask you to marry me."

"No… You… You said…" She turned into a crying four year old right in front of him. She broke down, fell onto the ground, and wailed.

"Patty, please don't do this! I love you, I still want to be with you, but I need a break!"

"Sis? What's wrong?" Liz marched out onto the porch, watching as her little sister cried pools of tears onto the ground. The older sister turned red and faced Crona, flames in her eyes as she prepared to kill him, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"He… He broke up with me!"

"I didn't say breakup I said take a break! Isn't there a difference?!"

"No." Patty said nonchalantly as she took two seconds from her wailing fit to inform him of that fact.

"Oh. Well then…"

"Crona, you were supposed to wait for me before you told her anything!"

"I had to do it, Kid. I had to tell her on my own." Liz comforted her sister tenderly and thought of several different ways to murder her source of distress.

"Why do you want to break up with my sister?"

"I don't want to break up! I want to take a break!"

"But why? After all the work Kid put in to get you two together and suddenly you don't love her anymore?"

"I do love her! I love her more than anything in the world! But I can't marry her right now, it wouldn't be right."

"If you're so sure about your love for her than why do you want to wait?!"

"Because I'm not ready yet! I need to focus on myself and my issues before I take on the role of being her husband. It would be selfish if I married her and then ended up not being able to fulfill my role."

"Sis… Can… Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course you can, Patty."

"I think it's best if we all just head to bed now. I've got a lot of work to take care of in the morning and I think everyone could use a good night's sleep."

"I think that's a good idea. Come on, Patty, let's go get you to bed." Liz walked her away into the house, Kiseki following closely behind. Kid was about to shut the door when he turned to Crona and smiled.

"I think you did the right thing. I know it's hurting her now, but she will understand in the future. Thank you for being honest and brave."

"Th-Thank you, Kid." Crona gave a slight bow before the shorter man walked inside and closed the door, leaving the young lover to travel home on his own.

Just a few hours before, he had been walking these streets with Patty holding his hand the entire way, giggling and jumping about and skipping like a schoolgirl. But he just broke her heart, and now he was walking home alone.

He passed by the alleyway that was directly next to his apartment, and heard a strange noise coming from a trashcan.

It sounded like a low breathing, mixed with scratching. He tried walking quicker, simply ignoring it for the time being as he fiddled with the keys in his pocket to try and drown out the noise. But the noise got louder, and suddenly he felt a presence directly behind him. He turned around quickly, and saw, covered in dirt and bruises and scratches and tattered clothing…

His mother…

Medusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, I bet you thought that was Siren for a second...<strong>

**Well, maybe you did and maybe you didn't, either way I enjoyed surprising myself with that...**

**Our drama has only just begun, my pretties...**

**SE Love forever...**

**~TheSymmetricalist**


End file.
